Sentinel's Halloween Scare Fest
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Sequal to SVASI! More Sentinel bashing as promised, but Halloween style and with a special guest! Rated T for cartoon violence, horror, and Cybertronian swearing.


Sentinel's Halloween Scare Fest

I'MMM BAAACCKKK! I told you all I'd return with more Sentinel bashing and here I am! I decided that since it's almost Halloween that I scare him senseless or worse! There will be flaming chainsaws and other craziness just like last time! I own NOTHING, except the flaming chainsaws idea! Now, let the mindfrag commence!

Again and again I'm having weird dreams every night, but still no revenge against Sentinel! For those who don't know about the dream about Sentinel I had last month, he basically was a racist glitch and I tried to kill him for it. I was so close too, but I woke up before I could go for the kill! I really hoped that I could get my revenge soon since I had quite I few nasty tricks up my sleeve. After watching a Halloween marathon of Batman on the Hub, I felt tired and went to take a nap. That's when the shenanigans begin and here's what happened.

I was in a haunted house and I heard footsteps approach me from down the hall. When I looked up I saw not Sentinel, but Blitzwing in his robot form and he was human sized. He walked until he was a few feet from me and whirled his face to Random.

"Yay! I'm not alone here with that party pooper anymore!" He said gleefully as he grabbed me and spun in circles.

"What… party pooper?" I asked when he stopped spinning, still a bit dizzy.

He face whirled to Icy as he let me go and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That blue Elite Guard Autobot" He answered simply.

I nodded as I asked him to change to Random since I had an idea I knew he would love. A few seconds later Random appeared laughing manically as I whispered my plan to him. We both were going to make sure that Sentinel was scarred for life after this. I just had to get a few things and we were good to go. All we had to do now was find Sentinel. It was only 5 minutes of roaming the house that we found him in the middle of a hallway full of doors. Blitz and I quietly snuck into one of the rooms to begin the plan.

I dressed myself up as a mini Jason complete with a replica machete. This was gonna be freakin' awesome!

After I snuck up behind him, I tapped his shoulder and raised my machete ensuring to make myself quite fearsome.

"Holy Primus!" He shrieked, trying to run out of the hall but was blocked by Random.

"Boo! HAHAHA!" Random laughed as he nearly torched Sentinel, who broke down a wall to get away.

Random and I followed while I wasted no time changing into another costume while making sure Random didn't peep. I was in a comfy light blue sweater that was a bit big for me, a dark blue skort, light and medium blue stockings, and light blue shoes. For short, I was a twisted version of Pippi Longstockings, but with a flaming chainsaw. I was living out my crazy psyhco glitch side on Sentinel and I loved it.

"Zuul motherfragger, zuul! AHHAHAHA!" I shrieked madly as I revved my flaming chainsaw while chasing Sentinel with Random spewing fire out of his flame throwers next to me.

Sentinel was screaming like a little girl as ran through walls, out of the house, and into the dark abyss outside. I was not letting him off that easily and set my chainsaw down. After picking up a C4 bomb, I threw it at Sentinel and hit him right in the chestplate.

"Hasta la vista glitch!" I shouted as it exploded and Sentinel fell to the ground with a loud "BOOM!" as his body lost color.

"Frag yes! Party in the house! Ding dong, the glitch is dead! HAHAHAHA!" I was as mad as a Hatter and no frags were given.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHAHA!" Random cackled as we partied like there was no tomorrow and loved every minute of it.

**(A/N: I know I said I didn't write deaths but I couldn't help myself! You all better get used to the cliffhangers too since it's the only type of story I'm good at! As for the strange quotes I used, they can easily be found on Google or YouTube. I'm also sorry if I made any grammar errors in this, I was kind of in a hurry. Oh well, Happy Halloween everybody!) **


End file.
